List of car companies
This a list of car companies and manufacturers that have some relevance to the ''Cars'' series, due to many characters being of makes and models produced by these companies. # *200 - Cars A *Aaron - Cars *Abarth - Cars 2 *ABG - Cars *ABL - Cars *''AEC - Cars 2'' *''AeroCanard'' - Planes' *Aeroliner - ''Cars, Cars 3 *''Air Tractor - Planes, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Vitaminamulch: Air Specatular'' *Alfa Romeo - Cars 2 *Alza Facile - Cars *AM General - Cars, Cars 2 *AMC - Cars 2 *Aston Martin - Cars 2, Stunt Mater *Audi - Cars 2, Cars: Maternational Championship *Avto - Cars 2 *Axxelo - Cars, Cars 3 B *Basic Service Equipment - Cars *''Bay - Planes'' *Behemoth Corp. - Cars *Bella Machina - Cars 2 *Bentley - Cars 2 *BMW - Cars 2 *''Bobcat - Planes: Fire and Rescue'' *''Boeing - Cars 2, Planes'' *''Boxomatic - Cars, Cars 3'' *Bragatron - Cars, Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Maternational Championship *Branford - Cars 2 *Brawny Motor Co. - Cars, Cars 3 *Bruchman - Cars *''Buffomatic - Cars 3'' C *Cadillac - Cars, Cars 2 *Capitol Motors - Cars, Cars 3 *Cargatti - Cars 2 *''Cessna - Planes'' *''Chauncey '- Cars, Cars 2, Cars Toons, Target Commercial'' *Chevrolet - Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 *Chauncey Motors - Cars *Chrysler - Cars *Citroën - Cars 2 *Clark - Cars 2 *''Clebert '- Cars'' *''Cloud Chaser - Cars'' *''Cord - Cars: The Video Game; Cars: Maternational Champioship'' *Crown - Cars D *Delbert - Cars *Deringer - Cars 2 *''Dirt Track Racer - Cars 3'' *Dodge - Cars *''Douser - Cars 3'' *''Ducham - Cars'' *''Duesenberg - Cars Toons'' E *Edge - Planes *EMD - Cars *Emerycraft - Cars, Cars Toons *Equalizer - Cars, Cars 3 *''Evolv - Cars 3'' *''Extra - Planes'' F *Fairchild - Planes: Fire and Rescue *Faultless - Cars 2 *Ferrari - Cars *Fiat - Cars *Ford - Cars *Formula - Cars *Frazer-Nash - Cars 2 *FSO Polonez - Moon Mater *FV - Cars 2 G *Gashi - Cars *''Gee Bee - Planes'' *GM - Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Cars Toons, World of Cars *Gulfstream - Cars 2, Planes, Planes: Fire and Rescue *Gyoza - Cars H *Hamlet - Cars *Handmade cars - Cars *Haulital - Cars *''Havilland - Planes'' *Heebie-Jeebie Buggy Inc. - Cars *Hemi Motors - Cars *Holden - Cars 2 *Hollismobile - Cars *Holstein Heifer - Cars *Honda - Cars 2 *Hookov - Cars 2 *Houslital - Cars *Hudson - Cars, Cars 3, Cars 2 (mentioned) *Hummer - Cars *''Husker - Cars'' I *''ICU'' - Cars 3' *''Irisbus - Planes: Fire and Rescue *Iveco - Cars J *Jaguar - Cars 2 *Jeep - Cars *''John Deere - Planes: Fire and Rescue'' K *Kleinwagen - Cars 2 *Kyoku - Cars L *Land Rover - Cars 2, Cars 3 *''Le Motor - Cars 2'' *Liftloader - Cars 2 *LTI - Cars 2 *''Luckeyliner - Cars'' *Luxomobile - Cars M *Mack - Cars *Maserati - Cars 2 *Mazda - Cars *''McDonnell Douglas - Cars, Planes'' *Mcvaporloch Motor Co. - Cars *Mercedes-Benz - Cars 2 *Mercury - Cars *''Meyers - Cars Toons'' *Microcaster - Cars *Microlux - Cars 2 *Mini - Cars *Motorama - Cars N *NAA - Planes *Nemomatic - Cars *''Next-Gen - Cars 3'' *Nimbly Co. - Cars *Nissan - Cars 2 *Northernstar - Cars O *Opel - Advertisement, Cars 2, Cars 3 P *Pabloloco - Cars, Cars 4 *Park Motors - Cars *Peterbilt - Cars *Peugeot - Cars 2 *Piaggio - Cars 2 *Piedmont - Cars *Plymouth - Cars *Pontiac - Rescue Squad Mater *Porkster - Cars *Porsche - Cars *Porteur - Cars 2 Q R *Ragazzetti - Cars *Reko-Do - Cars *Remirunabout - Cars *Rio Grande - Cars 2 *Roadruler - Cars 2 *Royalcraft - Cars 2 *Roymack - Cars *Runwell - Cars 2 S *Saxon - Cars *Scream Motors - Cars *Servi-Kraft - Cars 2 *Sherpa Motors - Cars *Shonosuke - Cars 2 *Shyster - Cars *Shystermatic - Cars *Special - Cars *Stodgey - Cars *Subaru - Boom! Studios Comics T *Tatra - Cars 2 *Terebi - Cars 2 *Torchy Truck Co. - Cars *Toy car - Cars *Toyota - Cars 2 U V *VFT - Cars 2 *Volgar - Cars 2 *Volkswagen - Cars W *Wacool - Cars *Wall-E Motors - Cars *Whirlybird - Cars X *XXL Metroactual - Cars 2 Y *Yoko Zuna - Cars 2 Z *ZiL - Cars 2 concept art car companies Category:Car Companies